


Ne le laisse pas tomber

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, France 98 VS Fifa 98, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg donnerait n'importe quoi pour aller réconforter Liza sur le terrain.





	Ne le laisse pas tomber

Ne le laisse pas tomber

  
Greg sentait son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'il voyait Liza pleurer, qu'il aimerait aller sur le terrain et le prendre dans ses bras ! Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il avait promis à Bixente de ne pas dévoiler leur relation au grand jour. Alors il attendit quelques minutes, feintant l'écoute aux paroles de Denis Brogniard, surveillant son petit-ami, il se rassurait en le voyant glisser dans les bras de ses amis de 98, leur montrant son amour à sa manière. Greg lâcherait presque sa petite larme s'il n'était pas en face de la caméra, quand Liza vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il perdit une main sur le dos de l'homme se remettant peu à peu de son sanglot, la tentation de tout dévoiler pour le réconforter et l'embrasser était forte mais il le fut plus en continuant juste de frotter le dos de son compagnon.

  
Après ça, il laissa Bixente rejoindre les vestiaires, le revoir en short et maillot était sympathique mais il n'était pas un fanatique de la sueur. Greg l'attendit à la sortie, après avoir semé Denis, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que Zinédine Zidane et Christophe Dugarry lui souriaient, s'il devait mettre un mot sur leur expression, malicieusement. Greg retrouva un calme mitigé avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

  
''Rebonsoir Christophe, Zinédine, puis-je vous aider ?'' Il connaissait Christophe depuis quelques temps maintenant, il le connaissait assez pour pouvoir dire que quelque chose allait se produire

''Alors avec Liza ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Sûrement toi.'' Duga baissa légèrement sa tête vers lui et son sourire devint plus effrayant

''Je... C'est moi... Co-comment as-tu su ?'' Greg bafouilla, les joues plus rouges que plus tôt

''La caresse à la fin du match n'était pas spécialement discrète, et je t'ai observé pendant le match, tu suivais ton chéri avec beaucoup d'attention.'' Il avait sous-estimé Duga

''Sans parler de votre duo de commentateur et de votre proximité en général.'' Et aussi Zizou

''C'est vrai, on est ensemble ! J'ai fait le premier pas et maintenant on s'aime !'' Maintenant c'était sûr, il était pivoine

''On a une chose à te demander Greg, et c'est important.''

''Je vous écoute.'' Greg inspira profondément

''Ne le laisse pas tomber, il est si fragile, tu as pu le voir tout à l'heure.'' Zinédine Zidane qui lui disait ça était étrangement effrayant et génial

''Je le saurais si tu lui fais du mal !'' Christophe lui martela l'épaule quelques secondes

''Je n'hésiterais pas à faire plus qu'un coup de boule.'' Zizou était définitivement effrayant

  
Zizou et Duga le laissèrent ébahi devant la sortie des vestiaires, il resta comme ça quelques minutes, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand Bixente posa sa main sur son épaule et le ramena à lui. Greg vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra avant de l'embrasser avec une passion démesurée.

  
''Il y a un problème ?'' Liza lui demanda en s'accrochant à sa taille alors qu'ils allaient en direction de leur hôtel

''Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué.''

''Tu n'as pas fait le match je te signale.''

''Commenter est un sport en soit.''

''C'est aussi mon travail, je dois vraiment te le rappeler ?''

''Non, car mon travail est ce qu'il est grâce à toi.''

  
Fin


End file.
